1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter stack, and more particularly, to an inverter stack for suppressing an adverse effect on due to high temperature by improving its cooling performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, an inverter or inverter stack is an apparatus for converting direct-current power to high-frequency alternate-current power.
Such an inverter stack is widely used in driving a high-frequency induction heater or three-phase AC motor for heating metal or the like using high-frequency power.
The inverter stack may include an enclosure forming an accommodation space therein, and a circuit unit (inverter) having a switching element disposed at an inner portion of the enclosure to switch direct-current power to output high-frequency power, and a cooling unit dissipating heat generated by the circuit unit for cooling.
However, in the inverter stack in the related art, a circuit unit is provided without taking sufficient consideration on the heating relations of components, thereby accelerating the enforced deterioration of peripheral components due to heat generated by high heat dissipation components. In particular, for other components disposed adjacent to high-temperature heat dissipation components, it may cause life reduction and/or performance degradation due to high heat directly transferred from the high heat dissipation components.
Furthermore, when high heat dissipation components are disposed far apart from an outlet port without taking sufficient consideration on the heating relations of components, the dissipation of heat generated from the high heat dissipation components is delayed, thereby increasing an internal temperature of the enclosure.
Taking such points into consideration, when the capacity of a cooling apparatus is increased, it may increase the consumption power of the cooling apparatus, thereby increasing the size of an overall device as well as raising the production cost.